


Until You Feel Better

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [9]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Depression, Unresolved Emotional Tension, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo is feeling down, Nandor is relentless in his attempts to make him feel better.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Until You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Relentless

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

Guillermo didn’t usually think much about it anymore, but his dreams of becoming a vampire were so far off from what had really happened. Whenever he did remember, it stung. He had spent so many years dreaming and then another decade planning, but his dark afterlife still felt so far away. 

The last year had been one of the hardest of Guillermo’s life. He didn’t think much about becoming a vampire, or Nandor much anymore. He was still working all day and all night. He struggled to stay awake just one more hour, every time he tried to get any sleep at all, he still felt terrified that at any moment a vampire was going to burst in through a window or door or somewhere and kill all of them in his sleep. Guillermo would wake with a jolt after dozing, terrified that he wouldn’t be able to find Nandor and he was dead. 

It wasn’t clear exactly when Guillermo fell in love with Nandor. One night, when they had been going through their nightly routine together: carefully combing leaves from Nandor’s hair and helping into his coffin, when Nandor looked at him in such a way, and in an uncharacteristically tender moment, he had complimented Guillermo on how well he had served him recently. Guillermo’s pulse had jumped and he spent the rest of the morning with a ridiculous grin on his face as he toiled about tidying up. That night he knew he had fallen for the vampire. It was that night he knew, he could never leave.

All of it, the fear, the stress, the love, the hate bore down on him at once as Guillermo buried himself beneath the covers in his darkened room, trying to drown out the frantic voice in his head.

It was so pathetic of him, becoming overwhelmed by his own petty little feelings and now unable to even get through the night. This is why Nandor was never going to make him into a vampire. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how much he learned, he was still just a child inside. No one wanted to spend eternity with someone like him.

Guillermo allowed himself a few shaky breaths to compose himself. No matter how hard he tried to calm his frayed nerves, his traitor mind kept drudging everything back up again. 

He knew that he was being irrational. He was just tired, and when he was tired, he was overly emotional about everything. Just a few weeks ago, he had nearly broken down in front of everyone when Topher was chasing him tirelessly. Now, he just needed some sleep. 

The reasonable voice in his head told him this was all just an emotional reaction because he was overworked, but that didn’t stop a few more tears from slipping out on his way to his room. 

Guillermo looked down at his sad little bed with a frown. Too tired to think anything more of it, he started slipping out of his outerwear. A voice in the back of his mind was still nagging him that they would be back at any moment and need him for something, or someone could sneak in unannounced, but he pushed it deep down as he kicked off his shoes. He was just so drained that all he could do was toss his sweater over his head before curling up under his blanket.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Guillermo just let himself focus on his breathing. The erratic gulps had slowed to steady breaths punctuated with occasional hiccups. His heart was still racing, most likely from the steady flow of caffeine in his bloodstream. 

Loud shouts came from the front door and Guillermo’s heart sank even lower. He could barely move to stand, to preserve himself. A heavy weight settled into his gut as he heard Nandor approaching, warning him that there was a very creepy vampire outside his room, but not to be worried. His hands were shaking and his lower lip trembled as silent sobs wracked his body. Nandor would burst through the curtain any moment and Guillermo would ruin his good mood. He would spend the rest of the night complaining about how he was such a mood killer. He might even continue his griping tomorrow. He was so screwed.

Guillermo let out a whimper as the vampire stepped it, terrified of Nandor’s anger, or worse his disappointment. He curled in on himself, clutching onto the soft pillow in a crushing grip as if it was his lifeline. 

“Guillermo,” Nandor whispered, “Are you doing the sleeping?”

“I-” Guillermo hiccuped. “No, M’ up. Sorry, I’ll be out in just a second to help you,” he muttered, harshly wiping the tears from his eyes.

“What is wrong with you?” Nandor stepped closer, pausing when Guillermo flinched away.

If Guillermo hadn’t been so frightened, he might have heard the lack of malice in Nandor’s tone as he approached. Instead, all he could hear was his pulsing heart thundering in his ears as he felt a cool wave pass over his body. He was surely going to faint. Maybe it would all go away if he pretended it wasn’t happening. 

“Guillermo? What is wrong with you?” Nandor repeated a little louder “What is happening to you? Guillermo stop it! You’re scaring me!” 

Guillermo’s eyes instinctively glanced up at the commanding tone. He jolted when he saw the concern painted across his master’s face. Usually, when Guillermo expressed any emotions, Nandor would grimace and just clumsily pat him on the head before going about his day. Guillermo couldn’t recall a time when he had ever seen Nandor look so worried about anything. 

“N-” Guillermo gave up on speech as his throat constricted even tighter. Instead, he broke his vice grip on his blanket and reached out for Nandor, watching his traitor hand reaching out for comfort.

Guillermo curled up, weakly gripping his blanket, tears staining his face, holding out his hand uselessly in front of him for what seemed like ages. Another wave of tears fell down his cheeks as he withdrew his hand. Why would Nandor want to touch him now? Why would Nandor want to touch him ever? 

But then, Nandor did reach out. He carefully grabbed Guillermo’s hand and knelt down in front of him, looking imploringly into Guillermo’s face, desperate for answers.

“Guillermo, please stop this. You are really starting to scare me.” 

Guillermo removed his glasses, harshly wiping away the tears from his flushed cheeks. It was only a slight reprieve, not having to see Nandor as more than a bleary smudge. 

Guillermo took deep gulping breaths, trying to calm his erratic nerves.

“What is happening? Why is your heart racing like that?” Nandor’s face scrunched in confusion as his grip tightened on Guillermo’s hand.

“I’m just tired.”

Nandor frowned. 

“Scooch, scooch,” Nandor gently shoved him out of the way as he clambered back to make room for him. 

Guillermo sat with the blanket clutched close to his chest, watching Nandor warily as he sat unnaturally stiff at the end of the bed, watching Guillermo just as carefully. The two just watched the other, Nandor placed a hand on Guillermo’s ankle, holding the dead weight there and watching for any sign from Guillermo that this wasn’t what he needed. When he was met with no resistance, Nandor softly ran his thumb over Guillermo’s soft skin, still carefully tracking Guillermo’s every move.

“What is bothering you.”

“Why bother?” Guillermo mumbled burying deeper into the blankets.

“Hey,” Nandor poked his thigh “Don’t be such a sad sandy.” He didn’t even want to know what that originally was. 

Guillermo scowled, throwing the blankets at Nandor and marching out of the shrinking room. He just needed to go get some fresh air. That’s all. Just a little air. Guillermo grabbed his wallet, slamming the front door behind him, leaving a confused vampire frozen in place with a handful of blankets. 

Coming to himself, Nandor quickly dashed out after him.

Guillermo just started walking, tears flowing freely down his face, burning cold in the chill of the night air. His feet eventually took him to the park. Without turning around, he ventured in. 

Had he turned, he would have seen a Nandor shaped figure hiding behind a mailbox just a block behind him.

Stumbling across a bench, Guillermo sank down onto the unforgiving metal, sobbing into his hands. 

Something heavy and warm dropped down on his shoulders, warmth already seeping into his skin as he sensed the vampire sitting down beside him. Guillermo jumped when he felt the light pressure of Nandor’s thigh pressed against his own. Guillermo numbly accepted the offering, wrapping the cape tightly around himself, reveling in his master’s scent surrounding him, blurring his senses. 

“Hey,” Nandor wasn’t good with these things. He wrapped an arm around his familiar’s hunched shoulders. 

“Please tell me what is wrong,” He pleaded, trying to catch his familiar’s eye.

He felt the words in the back of his throat, choking on them in their rush to get out. Instead, he chose to say nothing at all. Guillermo just shivered in silence, too tired to respond. It was all too much. 

Nandor sighed “All rightly then. Talk when you’re ready. We’ve got all night.” Nandor turned his gaze from his familiar, up to the sky, holding him firmly to his side. 

Guillermo glanced a look up at him. Nandor looked ethereal like this. The soft moonlight lit up his skin as he gazed into the darkness above them. 

He lost track of how long they sat like that. Eventually, Guillermo felt himself lean into Nandor’s embrace, huddling close to the vampire, who just held him without saying a word. The tears started again, but they stopped again too. 

When the sniffles ended Nandor finally turned his gaze from the sky. 

“Better?” he murmured, only concern in his voice.

Guillermo nodded, looking down at his lap, too ashamed to look Nandor in the eye.

“M’sorry master.” his face heated up and he felt those traitor tears return again, unbidden. 

“Don’t apologize,” Nandor lifted Guillermo’s chin to face him, brows furrowed. “There is nothing to be sorry for.”

“But-”

“Butts nothing, Guillermo.” Nandor hushed him “You did not make me stay here did you?” 

Guillermo shook his head.

“And you didn’t do this to make me scared for you did you? No? So there. Nothing more to it.” 

With that he stood, offering his hand to the shivering little man. 

Guillermo readily accepted, unwrapping himself from the security of his master’s cape. He held it out and Nandor grabbed it only to wrap it back around Guillermo’s shoulders. 

“Keep it. At least until we get back home” Nandor suggested, hand resting on his arm.

Guillermo supposed he really wasn’t dressed to argue. His bare arms were frozen. 

Nandor grabbed his hand and led him home in silence. When Guillermo stumbled, feet too tired to continue, Nandor wordlessly swept him up in his arms and carried him home. The gentle movement lulled Guillermo to sleep.

Nandor carefully got him into the house and safely back in bed with only a little bump of his foot against the doorway. Fortunately, his sleeping human didn’t stir. 

Bundled up warm and safe in bed, Guillermo’s tense face finally softened, his worries far away in his unconscious state. 

Nandor knew it was time to leave, but a few minutes more wouldn’t hurt anyone. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, wincing as the bed groaned beneath his weight. 

“Oh, my sweet Guillermo.” he lamented. “Please tell me what is wrong. Was it something I am doing? I will stop it right away!” he promised to the figure lightly snoring beneath him.

“Or is it something I am not doing? Should I be holding your hand more? I want to but I didn’t want to seem too affectionate.” the confession sounded stupid even to him as he said it.

“Is it because I am not making you a vampire? Because I am meaning to do that. Just not now. Of course not right now because you are sleeping but not now as in not soon.” he paused, taking in an unnecessary breath.

“I do not want to scare you away Guillermo. I don’t want you to leave me. I care about you.”

Nandor stood, admiring his slumbering Guillermo a moment more.

“You will be a fierce vampire one day.” he kissed his forehead “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
